Transformers Prime: I'm Going In
by Mystearica 'Primal' Fende
Summary: Jack isn't just a teenager that helps his mom with his bills and helps his friends with things beyond normal matters (For example, a war between Sentient Robotic Beings), and neither his dad left them. All of it had been kept a secret, but as his friendship between the Sentient beings grows, they become unintentionally involved in the mess. A little secret: Jack is in IGI.


A/N: For all those who have played Project IGI, the title must be familiar to you. Well, this story had been inspired by a dream I had one night, and the game.

So… read on!

* * *

><p>From whatever anyone could figure out from the scene displayed, it was a training room with a lot of high-tech instruments. Soldiers were training on one side of the room, while on the other side, a boy stood, tall and confident. He had black hair and grey-blue eyes. He wore a headphone, and had a microphone near his mouth. The boy wore a full-sleeved dark camouflage, exposing only his neck and face, along with body armor which held his ammunition packs in the front, and green army boots that covered about 7 inches of his legs. His trousers held one more ammunition pack on his right thigh.<p>

The boy looked at a girl, who was sitting on a chair in front of a computer. The girl also had on a similar headphone, and asked though that.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah." Came the boy's reply, as he turned with determined pose.

The simulation started to take effect, and he found himself on the ground, in a crouched position. He rose, and looked at his surroundings.

He was in an area that was surrounded by metal fences, and had a building in front. He could see a railway track behind him, on the other side of the metal fence. In fact, everything was on the other side of those metal fences, the half of the building in front of him being an exception.

As he noticed the sniper on the water tower on the left, he took cover with his back to the wall, and strafed out of sniper's view.

He checked his inventory, and found that he had a combat knife, a sidearm, and a submachine gun, silenced and scoped. The sidearm and the submachine gun shared ammunition, and he found that he had a total of 49 rounds for both of them. He then checked his map computer. It said 'Press the Button on the Small Garage near the Main Entrance.' Riana beamed a message: "Avoid the cameras at all cost. Alert the security, and you'll have the entire base zeroing in on your position."

"Got it. Be careful about the cameras," he replied.

A chuckle came back, and the transmission was cut off. There was no point in maintaining the conversation in the middle of a training, so he proceeded to examine the map.

The building he was using as cover was actually a security building. He figured that he didn't have a way to get past the fence with his feet pressed to the ground, so he would have to climb onto the building.

The place had a total of 5 security cameras and 4 enemy guards patrolling, excluding the sniper on the water tower. He was certain he would find some resistance from the watchtowers, checkpoints, and barracks scattered across the heavily guarded Trainyard. Two of the security cameras were still, so he wouldn't have much problems.

Actually, it was his first try in a simulation. Usually, he trained with older guards, but a few days back, he was approved for advanced training. So there he went.

He put the map computer aside and went further to the left, then turned to find a fixed ladder that led him to the roof. He equipped the MP5SD3 (the Submachine Rifle), and crouched behind the tin shelter at the top.

As he spotted the sniper, he lowered his head, and let him turn his back towards him. Then, he rose, and double-tapped the sniper, while looking through his scope. The sniper crumbled in a heap.

He walked forward, and used another fixed ladder to climb down to the room, where he found an Uzi with some extra ammunition for his other guns, as the Uzi shares its ammos with the MP5SD3 and the Glock 17 (the Sidearm). He left the Uzi there, picked up the extra ammunition instead, and proceeded to the door to his right.

He carefully opened the door, expecting enemy guards ready to attack, and one, facing a vending machine. He took careful aim, and the guard perished in a headshot. He moved headlong into the room.

He heard a gunshot and took cover behind the wall, surprised that he missed this guard. He could hear the footsteps of the guard approaching, and before the guard could get too close, he came out and shot thrice on his torso, eliminating him.

"Lesson number one: Prepare yourself before opening a door." He said to himself as he peeked around the wall, and when he found no one there besides those dead guards and himself, he went to the door in front of him, and again prepared himself for combat. Through this time, there was none.

He was basically standing on the entrance from where the ways to the two rooms diverge. He found a closed door in front of him, which he opened, and excitedly exclaimed to himself, "I knew it! I knew that there was supposed to be a terminal here!" to which Riana sent a comeback, "Well… someone's excited!"

Jack just huffed and continued forward, and hacked into the mainframe. Too bad he didn't get the option to disable the cameras permanently, so he opted for a two-minute shutdown.

He quickly scanned the area on the map computer and proceeded to the water tower. There he equipped the fallen Sniper's silenced Dragunov, and took out guards and cameras overlooking strategic positions. He then took a rope to another watchtower at a lower height.

The rifle clicked to indicate an empty firing chamber. "Pretty decent," he thought to himself.

He dropped the gun, and looked around at the three warehouses immediately below the tower. He slid down the watchtower ladder, and entered the first one, where he found two hand grenades, with blue pins. He picked both, and tucked them into his ammunition belt.

The second had nothing in it, so he proceeded for the third, which he found after navigating his way through a bunch of shipping containers. Riana interrupted, "It looks like you can climb the fence to the next section."

Jack replied as he opened the door to the next warehouse, "Really? I can cross through the gates instead."

"You might not have noticed, but the gates are locked. Now, either you find a way to unlock the gates, or climb the fence," said Riana.

Jack pouted. "Okay, you win. I got to complete this one quick; mom might reach home early today. Riana, what's the time there?"

"Gonna be One," replied Riana.

"Darn, gonna go quick."

Jack got out of the Warehouse as he found nothing. Most of the guards had been sniped, so he didn't need anything more unless he alerted the security, which he wouldn't do anyways, so he proceeded to climb the fence.

He stole across the yard to an inner gate, and pressed a button to open it. Soon, two guards, alerted by the sound of the opening gates, appeared from an office building, and opened fire.

He cursed and reloaded his MP5SD3. A couple clean shot later, the two lay in a pool of their own blood. He peeked around the wall, and found four more guards on their feet.

Jack decided to take his chance. He took a deep breath and ran out of his cover, aiming at each of the guards, who fell down, blood pooling onto the ground beneath their bullet wounds. He looked around to make sure all was clear, and then pressed the button.

As soon as he did, the simulation started to disappear into the familiar training room of the IGI Headquarters. He removed the headphone and said to Riana, "You did well."

She looked up, and replied, "You didn't do bad either."

"It's just a matter of opinion," said Jack as he spotted his dad's mission director Rebecca Anya approaching him. She put a congratulating hand on his shoulder, and said, "You did pretty well for the first time. Looks like you would learn the little things pretty easily. Your dad is already having problems with his old age."

Jack asked, "Let me guess, he doesn't want to leave yet?"

Anya replied, "Well… no. Not yet, but he will have to. He has worked beyond his retiring age."

Riana, bearing a not-so-surprised expression, said, "As much as I know, he's stubborn. He might not even leave until Jack gets in."

Jack sighed. She was right, if not anything, his father was downright stubborn. Maybe that was what made him an essential member of the IGI. He was sure that if he left, IGI would be left slacking until his son came, but he yet doubted if he could keep the organization at the same height as his father did.

He accepted the car ride that Aunt Anya offered. Besides, he wouldn't reach home on time if he walked. Plus, he had extra hours of work. _Darn, all of it had to be today!_

* * *

><p>AN: Well… a challenge. Try to figure out who's who, and I might post a chapter sooner than expected!

A few of the readers who regularly play IGI may know which mission has been used as the simulation in this chapter. That's right, this is… Mission 1: Trainyard of IGI - I'm Going In! I have changed a few things though. I would've included IGI - Covert Strike missions, but unfortunately I haven't played it.

FYI, he didn't take the Medipack in the Barrack in front of the Security Building because...think about it. How was he supposed to know about it? He checked the Warehouse because they are Warehouses. Things are supposed to be in them!

All of the credits for the Grammatical corrections and Spellings (including selection of words) goes to...Cingularity! (Pulls spotlight onto him) My new Beta! And I requested him specifically for this story! He has another special achievement of his own-Being the one who started the 'Project IGI' archive. He has written only one story for it yet, but hopefully others are on the way.

Fun fact: In the place where I live, even if you pay for 3G internet, you'll get 2G internet (for reasons unknown). I hope that this problem is temporary.


End file.
